


Ducky's Don't Belong In Showers

by laurenagarret (CrimsonWild)



Series: Slipperverse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Slight Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonWild/pseuds/laurenagarret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Gibbs finally meet Harry; unfortunately for Ducky he meets a little more of Harry than what he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ducky's Don't Belong In Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings [entire story]: Mild Sexual Situations, Mild Language
> 
> A/N: So I've had this sitting in my computer for the past month and after a break from looking at it I've decided that it's acutally worth posting this and it's not as crappy as I originally thought. 
> 
> For updates checkout laurenagarret DOT tumblr DOT com

"We've been home a total of six hours and already you've been called in," Harry groaned from her spot in the middle of their bed.   
  
Tim looked up at his girlfriend - no wife - and paused his unpacking. They'd gone away, they'd had a lot of fun with Harry's friends Ron and Hermione, their kids Rose and Hugo and his sister Sarah and her boyfriend David. They'd had so much fun that Harry and Tim both decided to avoid the catastrophe that came with planning their wedding and eloped, with Ron, Hermione, Sarah and David as their witnesses.  
  
At this point, only Penny knew the news and she had been sworn to secrecy until Harry and Tim came up with a good way to inform all of their love ones that they had gotten married; and found a way to tell team Gibbs that not only had Tim been in a relationship for the past eighteen months but he had been engaged for three and gotten married without any of them knowing.  
  
They had hoped to spend the rest of the weekend working out a fantastically beautiful way to inform every one of their decision when not five minutes before Tim got a text message for Ziva telling him that they were coming around to pick him up and to pack an overnight bag.  
  
"I don't like it any more than you do, Harry, and it’s not like I have a choice in the matter. If I could I would be spending the rest of the weekend with you, but you know just as we'll as anyone that murders like to spring up at the worst times and don't let you have a proper holiday."  
  
"I vaguely remember our road trip being interrupted by a certain bunch of psychopathic maniacs when we were teenagers," Harry replied.   
  
"That we're more interested in you than me," Tim said smiling.  
  
"Rub that in my face," Harry said. "Why can't you just tell Gibbs that the plane was delayed and were not due in until tomorrow. Then we can spend the rest of the night alone."  
  
"I would but Gibbs already knows that I'm home."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Abby."  
  
"Ahh," Harry said, knowing that there was no chance that Abby wouldn't have kept that piece of information to herself.   
  
To say that things had become strained between Tim and Abby since Jethro's death would be considered an understatement; Tim had taken to avoiding the lab unless it was urgent, Abby was refusing to look Tim in the eye and talk to him with any level of respect and from what Harry had been able to make of the situation there wasn't going to be any light at the end of the tunnel for a long time.  
  
"Sometimes it would be nice if you had an app that made your whereabouts unknown when you're on holiday and when you have just returned. It would make life so much easier."  
  
"And have me walk on a thinner line than I already am with Gibbs," Tim replied walking over to the closet and pulling out a black duffle bag.  
  
"Gibbs is mad at you? What happened to make Gibbs mad at you and why didn't you tell me about it?"  
  
Gibbs isn't impressed with me because of the whole Abby situation. He doesn't know the exact story, just what Abby has told him, but he's under the belief that because I was the one to start this whole disagreement than I should be the one to apologise."  
  
"He wants you to apologise to Abby because you told her that Jethro's had died and then told her - when she said that she should have had a choice in the mater - that he had been your dog, the two of you weren't a couple and therefore she had not been needed in the consult. Why don't you tell him that?"  
  
"Because he's Gibbs."  
  
"And that answers my question how?"  
  
"In a fight between Abby and just about everybody Gibbs will take her side and it doesn't matter what I do or what I say I will always be the bad guy because I made Abby cry by telling her that she didn't have a say in putting Jethro's down."  
  
"You know, I never worked on a team - unless you count Ron and Hermione - but even I know that that is some pretty shitty logic," Harry said crawling across the bed. "I thought that you were supposed to have each other’s back."  
  
"We are. It's just when Abby becomes involved things will change."  
  
"You mean that she will manipulate people until she gets her own way?"  
  
"If you want to say it that harshly then yes," Tim replied smiling.   
  
Harry couldn't help but smile back. Regardless of the anger the burned in her stomach at Abby Sciuto she couldn't help but smile when Tim looked at her like that. Crawling to the end of the bed she wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head.  
  
"How long are you going to be gone?"  
  
"A couple of days," Tim replied, his hands gripping her hips. "Ziva wasn't all that specific when she texted me."  
  
"And you're sure that you can't blow them off? Tell them that you've got the flu or something," Harry said.  
  
"They will still come around, Ziva to make sure that I'm ok, the others just to appease Ziva and not be on the receiving end of a paperclip."  
  
Harry rolled her eyes. She had not forgotten the story that Tim had told the Weasley Twins about his fellow team member and her threat of being able to kill Tony in thirteen different ways using only a paperclip.  
  
"Fine. Well I'm going to have a shower; I want to wash off whatever I could have caught on the plane."  
  
"You need to stop listening to Hermione when she goes on about the germs you can catch by flying."  
  
"Oh I did tune her out." Harry said slipping off the bed and walking into the bathroom across the hallway. "No I'm doing it to appease Luna; she told me that the knargles have had a population boom and recently discovered their like for air travel and unlike my other friends Luna actually knows when I'm lying to her, even when we're on the phone."  
  
Tim smirked. He loved Luna, she was a mixture of wisdom and complete and utter insanity wrapped into on tiny blonde bundle; and while she could come off as ditzy and air headed she was the only one who knew Harry the best (besides Tim that is) and would happily call Harry out, regardless of where they were. Being on the receiving end of Luna's "talks" once had been enough for Tim and he was more than happy to watch his fiancé (no wife) bend to the tiny blonde tornados will.  
  
"Do you want to join me?" Harry called out.  
  
"No. Last time we had a shower together we were late."  
  
"We weren't that late."  
  
"Harry, we were nearly two hours late to our own wedding."

* * *

Tony DiNozzo stared up at the building in front of him then back at the piece of paper that Ziva had held in her hands then back at the house.  
  
"When did Probie move?" Tony asked feeling completely left out of the loop. "And why did he tell you and not me?"  
  
"He didn't tell me Tony," Ziva replied. "Ducky gave me the address before we left. Apparently this place is only temporary."  
  
"He's moving again!"  
  
"Yes," Ducky said as he strode past them; Gibbs, Abby and Jimmy not far behind. "Timothy gave me the address about two months ago, saying that it just in case of moments like this. He's due to move into his new house at the end of the month once all the renovations are finished."   
  
"He bought a house?" Tony said, his eyes widening when he saw the Jimmy had nodded in acknowledgment. "How did I not know this?"  
  
"I believe that you were too focused on finding out what was going on between him and Abigail," Ducky said looking back at them over his shoulder. "It's a shame that this had to be the place that Jethro had to spend his last months. Apparently the new house has a much bigger back yard that he would have enjoyed much more than the one here."  
  
Abby nearly glared at Ducky but caught herself just in time. Ducky had no way of knowing that Jethro was the reason that Abby was mad at Tim; at least she thought Ducky didn't know. From the look that he just threw over his shoulder at her she had a feeling that Tim may have gone to Ducky and told him what happened. She put it to memory so she could talk to Gibbs about it later.  
  
Gibbs stayed silent and sipped his coffee. He was aware that McGee had moved and hadn't told anyone (HR had sent him up an updated copy of McGee’s file, complete with new address), he hadn't been aware that this address was temporary but then McGee wasn't one to flaunt his private life like Tony did. If he wanted a little privacy than Gibbs wasn't going to be upset about it; what he was annoyed about was the email that went around during the week and why McGee hadn't even told them about his plans.  
  
Ducky knocked of the door loudly and not two seconds later they heard McGee's muffled answer of come in. The group entered the house, Jimmy narrowly avoiding the suitcases pressed against the hallway wall before McGee called out again.  
  
"I'll be two minutes, make yourselves comfortable."   
  
The team settled into separate areas. Ziva and Jimmy sat on the couch, content to sit and wait; Abby walked over to the mantle and Ziva watched as her look grew darker and darker as he eyes flittered from one photo to the next of McGee, Sarah and some people that the ex-Mossad agent didn't recognise. She made a mental note to look into McGee's newest addition to the family to make sure that he wasn't making a huge mistake.  
  
Gibbs lent against the wall watching as DiNozzo none to subtlety looked into an opened room and let out a low whistle.   
  
"He's got his own geek lab," the senior field agent muttered. "This is almost as bad as his old apartment."  
  
Ducky meanwhile disappeared upstairs to look for a restroom. It didn't take him too long; on the third try he opened the door and let out a relieved sigh which was soon replaced by shock.  
  
"Hey did you change your - oh god!" Harry said, wrapping her towel around her quickly.   
  
As she did, Ducky's face coloured a shade of red and he started to apologise; which was quickly cut off.  
  
"I am so sorry, my dear-"  
  
"Relax. It was nothing. Are you alright? You look like you need to sit down."  
  
"I'm fine," Ducky said, taking a few deep breaths. "I just wasn't expecting-"  
  
"To find someone in the bathroom?" Harry finished. "I would have done the same thing. The lock on the door is broken and no one has been around to finish it. Tim would have but he hasn't had the time - are you sure you don't want to sit down?"  
  
"No my dear, I am perfectly fine. Just a shock is all. I take it that you are Hadriana."  
  
"Yes, but everyone just calls me Harry. You must be Ducky. Times told me a lot about you, especially the advice you've been giving him regarding Miss Sciuto."  
  
"I take it that you were told of what happened between them."  
  
"There isn't much that Tim doesn't tell me regarding his life and what is troubling him. Normally I would be the one he comes to for advice but when it comes to Abby Sciuto I'm slightly biased. I haven't really forgiven her for how she broke of their relationship and how she treated Tim when his was attacked by Jet."  
  
"I remember him saying something about his usual advice giver having a slightly slanted view regarding Abigail. You're not in any way upset that he has been coming to me and not you?"  
  
"Honestly no. I would rather him go to someone else instead of expecting me to be level headed, just as I expect he feels the same. Now I had better go get dressed, it wouldn't do for Tim to come up here and discover me wrapped only in a towel and talking to you."  
  
"Understandable," Ducky said.  
  
Downstairs Tony looked up at the ceiling. "I think that Ducky and McGee have found each other."  
  
"Who’s found each other?" Tim asked walking into the room.  
  
Tony stared at him for a few minutes. "But you're upstairs talking with Ducky."  
  
"No I've been down here getting my gun from the safe. Are you alright Tony?"  
  
"He's fine," Gibbs said.   
  
"Ok," Tim said slowly and grabbed his duffle bag. The group walked out into the hallway where they were met by Ducky.  
  
"Ah, Timothy, are you ready to go?"   
  
"Yeah," Tim said glancing up at Harry who had a robed wrapped around her and was leaning on the railing. Her long black hair was wet, hanging over one shoulder and starting to curl. "I'll see you in a couple of days."  
  
"It was lovely to meet you my dear."  
  
"You too Ducky, don't be a stranger and remember to knock before entering any bathrooms in future," Harry waved, smiling as she watched Ducky ushering everyone except Tim out of the entrance hall. She kept smiling despite the suspicious look Ziva sent her, the indifferent one sent by Gibbs, the baffled one sent by Tony, the happy smile sent by Jimmy and the glare sent by Abby.   
  
Once Tim and Harry were alone she took out her phone. "Do you want to deal with Sarah together or alone?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Ducky knew who I was before I introduced myself. You never mentioned telling him about him and I had no idea how he knew about me until I checked my emails. Sarah sent out a congratulatory email which I'm guessing made its way to NCIS thanks to Penny and now everyone knows. So I repeat; together or alone?"  
  
"Argh," Tim groaned and started to walk out of the house.  
  
"We never would have known if you had fixed the bathroom door's lock like I asked you to," Harry said and giggled when she heard Tim groan again over the door closing.  
  
"I am going to kill my sister!"


End file.
